Doomguy vs. Jeffozjeby
Rozpoczął się rok 2020, a Jeff-o-fanki już wyrzygiwały kolejne historie o wyimaginowanych animu-mordercach. One wszystkie się tym podniecały i rysowały w komputerach hentai'e z ich ukochanymi debilami. Ale ludzie, którzy mają trochę oleju w głowie, wiedzieli, że Jeff the Killer to czysty nowotwór, i że trzeba go usunąć, ale Jeff-o-zjeby w ciągu tygodnia opanowały planetę, stworzyły nową religię, nazwaną Jeff-o-Miłość, i zmuszały ludzi do wierzenia w to gówno. Tych, którzy się opierali, zabijano. W 2023-im, powstał ruch oporu, który poszukiwał zamkniętego przez Jeff-o-fanki w sarkofagu, Doomguy'a. Wiedzieli, że jego potęga, brutalność i nienawiść do anime, pomoże im uratować planetę, przez ten czas, działali operacjami partyzanckimi. Pewnego sierpniowego dnia, znaleźli sarkofag, w którym był on - morderca fanfików, wybawca Marsa, obrońca ludzkości, Doomguy. Razem z ruchem oporu, Doomguy postanowił, że zadadzą ostateczny cios, Jeff-o-zjebom. Miał już nawet plan, który nazwał "Piekło na Ziemi". Plan polegał na tym, że będą atakowali główne ostoje Jeff-o-zjebów, dzień po dniu, aż ich wybiją do ostatniego mordulca. Ale Jeffy wiedziały, że tak zrobią, więc sprawiły, że ich mordercy ożyją, i będą zarzynać ruch oporu. Więc misterny plan ruchu oporu poszedł w pizdu. Musieli znaleźć bowiem Cyberdemona (znanego również jako Szatan, Pan zniszczenia, Gwiazda Zaranna, Antychryst, Diabeł, Bies, Lucyfer, Książę Ciemności, Belzebub, Upadły Anioł, Kusiciel, Belial, Lewiatan, Wielki Smok, Król Babiloński, Władca Tyru, Syn Zatracenia, Ojciec Kłamstwa, Przechuj Chuj nad Najchujowsze Chuje), który, razem z Dooguy'em, byli nadziejom dla ludzkości. Więc ruch oporu, Doomguy i Cyberdemon, ruszyli, aby zniszczyć wszystkie Jeff-o-zjeby. Ale już w pierwszej bazie, przywitała ich Jane Kałasznikow. Brzydka jak Cyberdemon, dlatego nosiła maskę, żeby nie było, że rzygi. - Ruchu oporu, my nigdy nie umrzemy, zawsze ktoś nas ocali, napisze od nowa. - Powiedziała Jane i ruszyła na nich z gaśnicom. Początkowo, Jeff-o-fanki uznały, że Doomguy był by dobrym materiałem na ochroniarza, z jego siłą, sześciopakiem, i prawdopodobnie dużą strzelbą ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mógłby nie tylko obronić je przed rebelią, ale także się z nimi pobawić ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Ale się tego nie doczekały, bo jak wszyscy wiedzą, Jane Kałasznikow ma jeden słaby punkt - strzał w gaśnicę rozsadzi ją. Doomguy wycelował, strzelił i... BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!! Z Jane Kałasznikow i gaśnicy nic nie zostało, tylko maska, flaki, ręce, nogi, mózg na ścianie. Pierwsza baza zniszczona, zostało jeszcze 6. Baza na biegunie północnym, to była mordęga. 15% rebeliantów nawet nie dotarło do bazy, a 25% (z początkowego stanu) nie opuściło jej. Stacjonował tam Homosexual Liu. Który ze swoją odpornością na ból, nie ogarnął, że podczas, kiedy mordował ludzi, Doomguy ciął go Piłą Łańcuchową. Jako, że na wykrwawianie się nie jest odporny, ale ma cheaty na nieskończone hp, został jeszcze zdekapitowany, a każda odcięta kończyna i głowa, pocięta na plasterki, i Homosexual Liu umarł. Dwie stacje za nami. Trzecia baza znajdowała się w Ameryce Południowej, w samym środku Dżungli (W chuj węży, jadowitych owadów, i piranii. Ale o dziwo, mało kto umarł. Tutaj był Jeff the Bimber, który był najebany bimbrem od dziadka. Ale nadal miał moce matrixa (unikanie kul) więc zabicie go było trudne. Ale Kiedy zewsząd leciały rakiety Doomguy'a i Cyberdemona, nie było jak tego unikać, bo i tak któraś by go trafiła, więc rozerwało go na kawałki. Czwarta baza - Afryka. Pola minowe, gorąc, wilcze doły, krótko mówiąc, patrz pod nogi i ruszaj nocą. Jednakże tam był jednakże inny morderca - Roześmiany Jack, który śmiał się, jakby dopiero co skończył oglądać kabaret. Wystarczył jeden strzał z Działka Gaussa Ostatecznego Rozpierdolu, aby rozleciał się na czynniki pierwsze. Kolejne bazy po prostu zawierały innego morderce, więc po prostu przejdę do finału. Siódma baza, ukryta w Mt. Everest. A dokładnie, to w jej głębi. Nikt, poza Doomguy'em nie przetrwał, a Cyberdemon musiał bronić dupę przed Elitarnymi Jednostkami Obrony Międzynarodowej (w skrócie MJOM), Dlatego Doomguy sam pozbył się straży, ale Jeff-o-fanki były w sektorze ukrytym, za ścianą. Dlatego ich nie znalazł za pierwszym razem. Biegał jak pojebany, ale w końcu zrozumiał, czemu ich nie znalazł - 90% tej bazy zostało zablokowane przez klucz poziomu Gamma. Bez niego nie dało się tam wejść. Znalazł go w pisalni tych wypocin. Każda grupa pisała jednego morderce. Ale żadnego nie wyrzygały, na szczęście. Więc odblokował sektor Gamma, zabijał ochroniarzy, niszczył komputery, wyłączył zasilanie, chłodzenie komputera głównego. I dotarł do tych tępych suk. Zanim zdążył załadować swoją strzelbę ostatecznego zniszczenia, wszystkie suczki się do niego dokleiły, chciały go, jego sześciopaku, dużej strzelby ukrytej w spodniach ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Aby odblokować dalszą część historii Doomguy'a, musisz kupić DLC za jedyne 10 zł.